


Kiss Ryouta

by anewtinystory



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, and the title is not a typo, i have work to do why am i writing this instead, i just really love that akakise scene in knb extra game ch.5, it's not even my otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:59:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anewtinystory/pseuds/anewtinystory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spin the bottle, kiss kiss fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Ryouta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowwing94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowwing94/gifts), [simply_average](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_average/gifts).



> Let's pretend the KNB Extra Game has ended and they defeated Jabberwock. Bokushi is in control of Akashi's body.

It's not that they were wasted, but the tension _was_ quite high.  It's understandable though. After a win against a cocky streetball team, which was broadcasted all over the country, you'd feel excited. A celebration was imminent, and tonight the generation of miracles plus their other teammates were having a sleepover at Kagami's apartment just for this purpose.

An hour or two past midnight, most of them had passed out, scattered all over the living room and the couches. Riko and Momoi had called the guest room and enjoyed their slumber a few hours back.

The Teiko graduates were still up. Credits to their godlike stamina.

"Shall we play a game?" Kise Ryouta suggested. He just learned this new game from his friends in the entertainment industry.

_ Spin the Bottle + Mystery Dice. _

Basically the first person would spin the bottle and roll the dice. There's a certain command verb on each side of the dice ( _tickle, slap, massage, pinch, praise_ , and _kiss_ ). The first person should do whatever showed on the dice to the one pointed by the bottle after it stopped spinning.

Midorima, having inspected the words on the dice, protested, "Isn't this a game designed to flirt nanodayo? I don't think it's suitable for us to play this!"

"Ee~ but I want to be massaged, as long as I get that one then I'm happy..." Murasakibara didn't mind.

"Yeah, come on Midorimacchi, we should do crazy things while we're young and free!"

"Is Akashi-kun okay with this?" Kuroko eyed their captain.

"I never back down from any game, Tetsuya," Akashi even winked his golden eye a little.

"Sucks that there's no girls to play with us!" Aomine whined. "Maybe some of us should crossdress." This guy must have been the pinnacle of nightposting. Well, it _was_ like 2 a.m. and their brains started to be a little too creative.

"Should Kurokocchi start for us?" Kise suggested after they were all seated in a circle.

"I think we should give the honor to Akashi-kun," Kuroko apparently didn't want to get into it right away.

"That is fine," Akashi reached the bottle in the middle of their circle and spinned it. He then rolled the dice.

The command <MASSAGE> had just appeared when the bottle stopped, pointing at Kise.

"Aaa~ no fair, I want to be massaged by Akachin too~"

"Move closer to me, Ryouta." Akashi gestured for Kise to sit in front of him. 

The blond guy had always been the one who chased his friends around and got teased or jokingly rejected, mostly by the precious Kurokocchi and Aominecchi. Thus, being so openly accepted by their leader twitched a muscle in his heart.

Kise moved to sit on his legs, traditional Japanese style, and faced the mismatched eyes. He was further startled when the owner of these graceful orbs smiled. "Ryouta, you need to face the other way if I'm going to give you a back massage."

"A-ah, yes."

Akashi's fingers were smaller than those of the others', spare Kuroko's, but their movements were firm and smooth. Rather than being relaxed by the skillful massage -however the hell Akashi mastered this- Kise felt tense. It didn't help either when the guys were staring at them, probably being awestruck to witness the emperor Akashi so willingly played the role of a servant.

"U-uhm, Akashicchi, I think that's enough now, thank you," Kise wiggled his upper body a little, since every touch had made him so aware that it was _Akashi_ who was doing it, and every touch left a trail of hot tingles on his skin. It was practically burning when Akashi's fingers accidentally brushed against his bare neck.

"Akachin, please massage me next," Murasakibara still hadn't given up. "Or anyone is fine, I want to be pampered too~"

"That was not pampering, Murasakibaracchi, it's just the game!"

"So whose turn next nanodayo?"

"Kise-kun will have the next turn, since he's the last person pointed by the bottle," Kuroko explained to the green dork.

Spin and roll...  
Dice said <KISS>   
Bottle pointed to... Akashi Seijuurou.

"Oi, are we ever going to have our turn or what?" Aomine got bored of watching the same two people hogging the game.

"It's ' _Kiss_ '! So impure nanodayo! What are you going to do, Akashi?"

"Kiss Ryouta, of course," he answered matter-of-factly.

"I don't see what the problem is, Midorima-kun. They are already on a first name basis," Kuroko tried to keep his straight face. By that logic, _this_ Akashi would  be free to kiss whoever he wanted.

Kise was still dumbfounded when Akashi called him again, "Come over here, Ryouta."

Now Kise Ryouta was not a weakly _uke_ li ke he appeared to be among their group. In his world, as a popular student and model, he was quite the manly charmer. Hence the crowd of fangirls. Yet it all seemed to crumble when he's faced with  _ the _  Akashi Seijuurou.

Following the order, Kise moved forward on his hands and knees; it's barely two steps until he reached Akashi on the other side of the circle. The redhead had waited for him.

Kise looked up and felt a strange sensation when their eyes met. It's as though the person in front of him was not his friend since middle school, because only now did he notice how different Akashi's physical appearances had become. People said you wouldn't be aware of these subtle changes when you grew up together. The year long period they were separated now brought along this realisation:  _ Has Akashicchi always been this handsome? _

Kise didn't want to acknowledge that extra beat on his chest and blamed it to the fact that they're all tired and pumped up and it's way past midnight. Surely your body would act a bit weird in this circumstance.

He couldn't deny what happened later though. Akashi, gazing down at him with his proud but gentle eyes, placed his thumb on Kise's chin and lifted it with his index finger. Couldn't bare to look directly at what's coming, Kise closed his eyes, waiting in anticipation.

Akashi tilted his head, creating a little movement in the air around him. With eyes closed and other senses sharpened, Kise caught a whiff of Akashi's scent. It was... very pleasant. He didn't smell like expensive body products nor manufactured fragrance - like most beautiful and popular people Kise worked with. Akashi emitted natural scent, yet it's very unique and... elegant. Kise didn't know how to describe it. But it did make an extra impact to what's coming next.

At first it was a slight brush on Kise's lips. It's amazing how such warm and soft touch could send these huge whirls inside Kise's whole existence. His extremities felt numb, so as his head, and the butterflies in his stomach just decided that it's the time to try binary fission and replicate limitlessly.

Kise was lost. He lost the track of time and being and surrounding. He forgot they were just playing a game, he forgot there were other rainbowheads watching. He just wanted to taste more of this sweet thing. And so he did. He moved his lips and made a slight nibble to Akashi's lower lip, and when he's brave enough, he let his tongue tasted it.

Akashi was initially startled by this advance. However, his curiosity of what would happen next was strong enough to let Kise continue. Besides, _Ryouta's lips are quite pleasing_.

It's not long before the kiss got heavier. Both of them were threading on how far they could go before they actually crossed a line. Funnily, they were too engulfed in each other's tongue to notice where the line was. Akashi placed his hand to cup the back of Kise's neck, holding the blond steady for he's going to up the pace. It could be rougher than before but Akashi soon found out that Kise enjoyed this even more, proven by the moan escaping his vocal cord.

The only thing that stopped them eventually was the need of air. The kiss broke, leaving the boys in their breathless state. Kise was too shy to look directly at the other male again. And he thought he could never pluck up the courage to check his friends' reaction to what's happening.

Fortunately his partner in ~~slime~~ crime was the dependable Akashi Seijuurou. This natural leader calmly regained his composure and spoke, "It seems like the others have gone."

Kise looked around; it's true, none of the guys were there anymore. They might have caught the hint of what's going on and decided to leave the two to their business. Or they got grossed out. It's probably the later.

"Now that we are alone," Akashi made a move to whisper in Kise's ear, "Shall we continue? ...Ryouta."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Omake!
> 
> Bokushi: I will kiss Ryouta of course  
> Oreshi: Bro don't do it-  
> Bokushi: *kisses Ryouta*  
> Oreshi: -Oh my God  
> The guys: ( ' O ' )!!!  
> Oreshi: Why do you always have to make everything awkward with my friends while I'm the one who has to clean up afterwards!


End file.
